Tudo com você
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Ele faria tudo com ela. Tudo por ela. Só não conseguia pedi-la em casamento. Tudo com você, Lulu Santos.


Não sabia dizer porque estava sendo tão estupido. Era tão simples! Harry havia casado com Ginny há quase dois anos. E, do mesmo jeito que não contou a ele o que sentia por Hermione há muitos anos atrás, também não contaria a ele o drama que fazia só de pensar naquele assunto melindroso.

Casamento.

É claro que sentia muita vontade de casar com ela. Não só pelos motivos "sordidamente" óbvios(George nunca o deixaria esquecer que era virgem aos 26 anos). Via como seus pais eram felizes. Como Ginny e Harry eram felizes. Quando estava com ela, sentia-se hipnotizado. Percebera isso nos tepos de escola, mas não _daquela_ forma. E nunca estivera tão feliz. Poderia morrer de amor por ela, e ninguém desconfiaria. Faria tudo com ela.

Sabia que Hermione aceitaria. Mas não conseguia se ver fazendo aquilo. Não era nem um pouco a cara dele.

'Ron, pode me ajudar em uma coisa aqui?'

Entrou no compartimento de Harry, no ministério. Realmente, aquele lugar precisava de uma arrrumada. Sentou-se em cima de uma pilha de pergaminhos em uma cadeira, observando uma fotografia nova entre as milhares que forravam a parede atrás da escrivaninha. Mal dava para ver o pequeno James no amontoado de roupas que usava, e no forte abraço que Harry lhe dava.

Olhou para Harry, que também admirava a foto, com uma curiosa expressão no rosto: misturava o orgulho e a veneração. Ron pigarreou, fazendo Harry voltar à vida. 'Hum, sim, Ron .. Queria conversar sobre algo com você. Quero dizer, eu e Ginny queríamos conversar sobre isso. Há- hum.. Algo errado com você? Quero dizer.. ahn.. você parece meio aéreo. E está demorando semanas para entregar relatórios, mal aparece em casa!' Ron refletiu por um instante se deveria se abrir com o amigo. Mas naquele momento, Hermione entrou no compartimento, carregando uma pilha de papéis perigosamente equilibrados. Ron sacou a varinha e imediatamente os papéis foram descendo suavemente em uma pilha ordenada no chão. 'Obrigada, Ron!' , e ele percebeu, somente pelo olhar que ela lhe deu, que por ela, faria tudo o que não fosse típico dele.

Às oito horas em ponto, aparatou em Oxford, a poucas quadras da casa dos Granger. Enquanto tocava a campanhia, ainda refletia se deveria ou não continuar com aquilo. Segurou a caixinha de veludo dentro do bolso das vestes, suando frio.

Quem atendeu a porta era quem ele menos queria ver naquele instante. 'Boa noite, Ronald.'

'Boa noite, Sr. Granger.', disse, solenemente. 'Hermione está por aí?' Ele lhe lançou um olhar irritado. 'Sim.'

'Anh... que bom. Pode chamá-la, por favor?' Ele poderia jurar que o Sr. Granger simpatizava com ele, até o dia em que Ron fora re-apresentado para ele, dessa vez, com o título de namorado. Prometeu a si mesmo que nunca seria assim com o namorado de sua filha. Nunca.

'Ron?' Hermione apareceu do alto da escada, trajando roupas trouxas. 'Mione! Anh .. –disse, com menos confiança ao ver a expressão de desgosto no rosto do talvez-futuro-sogro - vamos ao Três Vassouras?'

'Claro! Vou me trocar, entre e espere um pouco.' E deu as costas a ele. Ron nem cogitou entrar. Teria que aguentar o olhar do sr. Granger sobre ele, e isso era algo que não queria suportar. Muito menos depois que ele descobrisse as intenções que ele tinha para aquela noite.

'Anh..'

Estavam andando abraçados havia bastante tempo pelas colinas de Hogsmeade, ilumidadas apenas pelo luar. Toda vez que ele tentava falar aquilo, ela olhava para ele de um jeito que o tirava do ar, não permitindo fazer nada mais que beijá-la com urgência. Mas dessa vez, ela estacou, e segurou-o longe dela pelos ombros. 'O que está havendo?'

'Nada', mentiu. Droga. Nunca conseguiria pedi-la em casamento!

'Eu conheço você, o que está havendo?' Segurou a mão de Ron, e então sentiu uma caixinha macia esmagada entre seus dedos.

Cobriu a boca com as mãos, e perguntou, com a voz estrangulada: 'Está tentanto fazer _aquilo_?' Ele se largou no chão, com a cara amarrada e os braços cruzados. Lançou um olhar sorrateiro para ela, e em seguida abaixou o rosto.

'Ron.. Você, você quer se casar comigo?'

'Eu quero tudo com você.' ele sussurou.

Ela sorriu, lhe estendendo a mão, enquanto ele abria desajeitadamente a caixinha e tirava de lá um anel de ouro com uma pequena pérola incrustrada, e colocava no anelar direito de Hermione.

'É lindo, Ron!', ela exclamou, admirando o anel, e se sentando a seu lado. 'Eu amo você, sabia?'

Respirou fundo. Ela aceitara, ou melhor, ele aceitara se casar com ela!

'Eu também te amo', ele disse, aproximando seu rosto do dela, sorrindo.

'Promete que não vai contar pra ninguém, mesmo?'

'Que droga, Ronald, não vou contar pra ninguém!'

'Mas você não ficou brava?'

Ela virou-se para ele, erguendo o rosto até seus olhos estarem se encarando. 'Não fazer tudo do jeito convencional foi tão típico de você, que eu até acabei gostando', e colou seus lábios nos dele, fazendo-o voltar à Terra depois de pelo menos uma hora.

'Sabe, Hermione, acho que vou ser um legume insensível mais vezes.', disse, fingindo refletir sériamente sobre aquilo, levando um tapa no braço, em seguida de outro beijo _daqules_.

* * *

_Vem me hipnotizar  
No alto andar, luar  
Me acaricia  
Posso morrer de amor que ninguém desconfia  
Eu quero tudo com você!_

_Tudo com você, Lulu Santos_

Por favor, eu vou adorar de verdade reviews ! [desculpem a demora pra responder, ainda não aprendi a mexer aqui, e ás vezes respondo reviews com a mais pura sorte!]  
Beijobeijos, Lena .


End file.
